


A Poisonous Tongue (Podfic)

by Elleusive, GoneRampant, RideBoldlyRide



Category: RWBY
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, mediafire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleusive/pseuds/Elleusive, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoneRampant/pseuds/GoneRampant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RideBoldlyRide/pseuds/RideBoldlyRide
Summary: Disclaimer: this is Elleusive's playground, I just swing on the swing set. This was written and posted with her approval.This is based off of her amazing work-- especiallg this particular piece found here- http://ellelehman.tumblr.com/post/158399742356/zzskyninjazz-asks-what-if-when-fighting-qrowOn Tumblr. The lady knows her stuff.The actions of Tyrian Callows left Qrow Branwen injured, poisoned and in pain. But this time, it wasn't physically. His words are poisonous.





	A Poisonous Tongue (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RideBoldlyRide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RideBoldlyRide/gifts), [Elleusive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleusive/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Poisonous Tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/325731) by RideBoldlyRide. 



I'd like to thank both RideBoldlyRide for giving me permission to read this, and Elleusive for making a beautiful AU to mess around in and also providing permission. You two rock, can't wait to see more from you ;)

 **Download** : [MP3 Link (Mediafire)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/835d6pepta8i2bx/A+Poisonous+Tongue.MP3)

 **File size:**  13.49 MB

 **Length:**  14 minutes, 44 seconds.

 **Original Story:** [A Poisonous Tongue.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315100)


End file.
